


О мечтах и стейках

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Тео не очень-то хотел заниматься семейным бизнесом.





	О мечтах и стейках

Родителям повезло: два сына. Аж два наследника. Разумеется, они хотели, чтобы Фогги занялся семейным делом. И Тео этого очень хотел. Да вот только мистер умник пошел на юридический и с головой увяз в этом вот всем. Тео это печалило: бизнес, тем более родительский, не слишком возбуждал.  
  
Он надеялся на старшего брата. А сам бы рванул в Европу, может, Азию. Катался бы по свету в поисках приключений и обязательно их находил бы. Но все приключения теперь ограничивались проблемами с Маннингом, поиском клиентов и поставщиков и сведением бюджета. Не слишком захватывающе. И самое скверное: Тео сильно подводил родителей. Наверное, и правда из Фогги вышло бы куда больше толка и тут. Но брат строил карьеру совсем в другой области, которая, похоже, доставляла проблем теперь всем Нельсонам. Но не расстраивать же Фогги?  
  
И Фогги шел к своей мечте, а Тео даже не мог вспомнить, о чем мечтал в принципе. Может, будь у него что-то ясное, четкое, он тоже забил на родительское дело и пошел бы своей дорогой. Да вот только предки совсем не молодели. Им нужна была помощь, не от Фогги, так от Тео. Помощь и уверенность, что, когда они совсем не смогут заниматься магазинчиком, «Мясная лавка Нельсонов» будет не только все еще функционировать, но там, ко всему прочему, будет хоть один Нельсон.  
  
Не всем же получать стипендии на обучение в колледжах, блистать в залах суда и иметь настоящие приключения. Кто-то должен продавать идеальное прошутто и лучшие на Манхэттене стейки в «Мясной лавке Нельсонов». И лучше, если Нельсон. Если не Фогги, то Тео.


End file.
